The Island, She Wrote
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: for fans of 'What to Get the Man who has Everything' The beginning. How Jacey really met Sawyer, and came to 'hate' him so.
1. A Strange Awakening

AN: I know I'm already in the middle of another fic this summer, but I really wanted to write this. I think you guys will enjoy it, basically it's the early bits of Jacey and Angela on the island, how she first met Sawyer, how she first met everybody really. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**Darkness.**

**She moaned quietly, and tried to open her eyes. They seemed glued shut.**

**She breathed deeply. Think, she told herself. What did she remember?**

**She was Jacelyn Avery Chambers. She was on an airplane with her daughter, Angela, and it…**

**It had crashed. **

**She forced her eyelids to open. It was night. She looked down at her feet and saw that her left leg was bound in bandages.**

**She must've hurt her leg…**

**Memories started to flood back, faster than she could keep hold of. She had dragged Angela from underneath the plane, she couldn't carry her, she had fallen, somebody had yelled at her to get out of the way and had saved her... **

**"Angela," she croaked. **

**The small blonde-haired girl turned. Her face was illuminated by the firelight. "I'm right here, Mom," she said quietly. **

**Jacey forced herself up. "Are you okay?" She asked.**

**"Mr. Jack fixed my legs," Angela looked blankly at her feet. "He said they'd get better quick."**

**Jacey breathed heavily. "Who--who's Jack?"**

**Angela pointed at a tall man who was talking near another campfire. He had a dark hair, cut closely to his head. "He's a doctor," Angela said.**

**Jacey peered around and noticed a water bottle. She grabbed it and drank thirstily. **

**"Hey," she heard someone snap. "That's my water."**

**Warily, she tilted her head toward the source of the voice. A blonde-haired man glared at her distastefully. He was unshaven, and his accent was…Southern. He looked somewhat familiar. **

**Jacey didn't like him on the spot.**

**"So what?" She snapped back. "Am I supposed to care?"**

**Usually, Jacey was a lot nicer than this. Being stuck on an island, desperately thirsty, and having her left leg messed up didn't improve her mood.**

**"Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you have it," he spat. "Don't want your germs anyway."**

**Jacey's icy glare would've frozen water in July. It didn't however, phase this unpleasant man. He got up and stalked off. **

**"Jackass," She muttered grimly. **

**Angela watched him disappear into the distance.**

**AN: And that's how it all began…lol. If you're interested, I'd be happy to write more. How she met everybody, more early Jacey/Sawyer interactions, and lots of good stuff…from the beginning. Just review me and let me know! **


	2. Washing Away the Tears

**AN: Finally, the episode. I've been waiting and waiting all week for Tabula Rasa because I'd only seen the second half and I was hoping to be inspired by it. Guess what? I was. ;-)**

**Stahlfan125- Hehe, will do. Some Boone? Since you like him so much, I will add something from him in. **

**Non-damsel- Two stories…fun summer, lol. **

**Sugr4sawyer- Okey doke! **

**Regan Trinity- It was weird, I promised myself I'd only work on one fic this summer and then suddenly I found myself at the computer…writing this…really, it was very strange…**

**Freckles-101- Aw, thanks. Here I go!**

**Artistgirl727- Yes, but you know what they say, idle hands are the devil's workshop. (gets odd picture of fork-tailed demon working in a carpenter shop)**

**Disclaimer- Those darn writers got me every turn I try. Still don't own Lost.**

**"Did anybody see that?" Claire asked, her eyes fixed on the jungle.**

**Jacey wasn't sure _what_ she saw. The trees shook violently from some unknown force. She heard a strange, unearthly moan, almost metallic. **

**"Mom," Angela said, her voice shaking. Jacey put her arm around her.**

**"It's all right," She comforted. A sickening feeling entered the pit of her stomach. "Just go to sleep."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey slept for most of the next day. She woke up a few times, with Angela reassuring her that a team of the survivors had left to try and send out a transmission. By the time she awoke once more, the sun was shining once more. **

**Yawning, she stretched, feeling wonderfully refreshed. Her left leg ached painfully but Jacey stood up anyway. She was soaking wet and went off in search of clean clothes and to try and prepare a shelter. **

**She stopped and peered at a suitcase, half-wondering if it were hers. On closer examination, she discovered it was not. **

**She then noticed a very pregnant woman sorting through some papers. She had wavy wheat-colored hair, and wore a short black dress. **

**"A miracle she and the baby survived," Jacey murmured and headed toward them. **

**"Hey, have you seen a dark blue bag with my name on it?" She asked the pregnant girl.**

**The pregnant girl looked up. "Um…what's your name?" She asked shading her eyes. **

**Jacey felt stupid. "Jacey," She said. "Jacey Chambers." **

**"Um, sorry, no I haven't," She went back to sorting through her papers. "I'm Claire, by the way," she added as an afterthought.**

**Jacey smiled. "Nice to meet you, Claire,"**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth walked the beach, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had lost everything. Her Patrick, her child…**

**Perhaps there was still hope. Perhaps Lucy had been found by one of the survivors and someone was taking care of her in her absence. **

**But what of Patrick? Elizabeth wiped tears from her dirt-streaked face. She went to a tall girl with dark curly hair. She had forgotten the woman's name, but she remembered that she had left with the doctor and the other fellow in search of the cockpit.**

**"Excuse me," Elizabeth said in her soft way. "You--you went tae the cockpit, didn't ye?"**

**Kate turned to the sound of the Irish lilt. She observed the woman with wavy black hair and dark green eyes. **

**"Yes, we…" Kate took a deep breath, trying to blur out the horrific events that had taken place. "We found it," She finished. **

**"Were there—were there any survivors?" Elizabeth asked, trying to keep hope alive.**

**Kate closed her eyes. "The—the pilot was alive."**

**"The pilot?" Elizabeth stared at her, hardly believing it. "The pilot or the co-pilot?"**

**"The pilot," Kate confirmed. "But—but then he died." She finished lamely.**

**"Did—did ye see the co-pilot?" Elizabeth asked, her voice breaking.**

**"Yeah," Kate said quietly. "Why? Did you know him?"**

**Two tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks. "He was me husband," She managed.**

**Kate looked crest-fallen. She put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and shook her head. Then Elizabeth broke down. **

**She couldn't bear it. Not now or ever. Her love, her baby… Why had God done this? What was this punishment?**

**XXXXXXX**

**"How come _she_," Jacey pointed at Kate disgustedly. "Gets the best pieces of the fuselage to make her shelter?"**

**Angela shrugged. "Was that a dinosaur, Mom?" She abruptly asked. This question had been on the back of her mind for ages. **

**Jacey gave her a look. "No honey, that was not a dinosaur," she said firmly.**

**"It could have been," Angela said mysteriously.**

**"Dinosaurs are extinct," She replied just as firmly.**

**"Yeah, that's what the people from _Jurassic Park_ said, and then they got eaten," Angela retorted.**

**"_Jurassic Park_ is a movie," Jacey said putting the tarp over the four holes she had dug into the ground. "Movies aren't real."**

**"Then what is it?" Angela demanded.**

**Jacey sighed. "I don't know, babe."**

**XXXXXX**

**It started to rain. Jacey remembered an old military trick her father had told her about. She placed four bottles at the corners of her tarp and watched the water run down and start to fill up the bottles. She smiled satisfactorily.**

**"How are you doing?" She asked Angela.**

**Angela shrugged. "About as good as someone can get when they're stranded on an island."**

**Jacey laughed. She put her arm around her daughter and hugged her. Somehow Angela seemed to make this whole fiasco better.**

**The rain lasted about two hours, pouring heavily. Then, as quickly as it came, it stopped. **

**Jacey looked at the water bottles. They were about half full. "Damn," She muttered. Even so, she gave one to Angela and waited for her to drink her fill before taking a sip herself. **

**She gave a bottle to Claire, and the rest to Sayid. Sayid seemed to be running things. **

**XXXXXX**

**Rumors were spreading around the camp fast. There was a man who had a piece of shrapnel stuck in his side, and the antibiotics the doctor guy, Jack, or Jake, or whatever his name was, weren't working. His groaning in pain could be heard across the camp. It chilled Jacey to the bone. **

**"I wish he'd just die already," She heard a blonde in a miniskirt say. **

**"Real humane Shannon," the man next to her said sarcastically. **

**In the spirit of getting to know the others, she sat down next to her. The blonde glanced at her. "Hi," the blonde commented.**

**"Hey," Jacey tried to smile. "My name's Jacey. What's yours?" **

**"Shannon," the blonde said carelessly. The guy looked at Shannon, an odd sort of look in-between annoyance and caring. **

**"That's my brother Boone," Shannon informed her. Jacey smiled politely. Boone nodded at her. **

**"Hey," he said. **

**"Do you have any sunscreen?" Jacey asked. "It's for my daughter."**

**Shannon dug in her bag and handed over a small bottle of sunscreen. Jacey smiled gratefully.**

**"Thanks, I'll bring it back to you when I'm done," She said walking away. As she walked, she heard Shannon say, "I'll bet I'll never see that bottle again."**

**Jacey had a strong resolve to give it back as soon as possible.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"Where is it?" **

**Jacey dug into the bits of luggage. She'd found one of her bags, a small one that had gone into the luggage compartment. It only had a few of her clothes, but that didn't matter. She wasn't looking for clothing. **

**She was looking for the book. The book she'd written, the book she had dedicated to Kevin at his death. It meant so much to her but she couldn't find the freaking thing!**

**"Mom," Angela tried to console her mother. "Mom, it's okay. We got boxes of those books at home, we--"**

**"But we're not home now!" Jacey cried in frustration.**

**Angela stepped back. **

**Jacey took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, sweet heart, I'm just--" She waved her hands, not truly explaining what she was.**

**Angela walked off. Jacey cursed herself under her breath. **

**"Hey," a slightly familiar voice caused Jacey to turn.**

**She blinked. It was that Southern guy from two nights ago, the really unpleasant one. **

**"What do you want?" She said curtly.**

**The man tossed her a water bottle. It wasn't a small one, it was a rather big one and was filled to the brim with water. Jacey caught it and looked at him. **

**"Uh…thanks," She said awkwardly. **

**The man snorted derisively. "I only gave it to you so you wouldn't steal mine anymore," he said coolly. He had an interesting way of sparking Jacey's temper.**

**"Do you enjoy being an asshole?" Jacey demanded. **

**"Whole lot easier than being a hero," he snapped, jerking his head toward the Jack's tent. **

**"Go to hell," She snarled. Angela blinked. Usually her mother was a better arguer than this. 'Go to hell' was the breaking point that basically meant that the other person won.**

**"I'll meet you there," He retorted and started to walk off. **

**"Asshole!" She shouted back at him. He was walking toward that one girl, Kate. **

**Jacey had an indescribable urge to hurl a rock at both of their heads. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Elizabeth smoothed a picture over. She had found her suitcase, and was going through her clothes. She came upon a picture of she and Patrick holding each other, and another one with all three of them. **

**She breathed deeply, and started to pray.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Jacey drew lines in the sand and took a sip of water. She sighed. Two nights on the island and she already disliked several people. Maybe she had bad people skills. **

**_Or maybe the Southern guy is just a jerk._ She thought angrily. **

**She didn't even know his name. **


End file.
